Two Different Things
by Anami-chan
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya knows that nothing can bring Hisana to live again. Little did he knows his new mission would create a new meaning of RELIVE... AN: R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any BLEACH characters. If I do, BLEACH won't be the same again…

**A/N: **This is my first BLEACH fiction. So, please be gentle with me… and if there is something weird with my story (like something that is totally out of BLEACH), GOMEN NASAIIII! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:** New Mission._

"Taichou! Taichou! Chotto matte kudasai!"

Kuchiki Byakuya stopped his pace and turned around, seeing his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, was chasing after him. He let Renji to take his time for his breath came to the normal rate.

"Nan desu ka?" Byakuya asked.

Renji handed him a paper, "Take a look , Taichou. We have just given this."

Byakuya took the paper and immediately his calm raven eyes met with a pair of serene turquoise eyes. He began to examine the paper carefully. Then, his thin lips curled into an invisible smile, "How amusing…," he turned to his waiting fukutaichou, "Prepare for our next mission."

* * *

KRRIIINNNGG!

All the students of Class 2F went to their seats and their class teacher entered the room. The class leader then stood up, "Tatsu!" and all the students stood up, "Rei!" and the students bowed, saying, "Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei!"

"Ohayo, mina-san! Now, settle down while I'm going to call for attendance!" she began to call out names. Kurosaki Ichigo looked towards outside the window, Kuchiki Rukia was reading a modern-horror novel, Inoue Orihime was drawing something in her notebook, Ishida Uryuu was memorizing the mathematic formulae and Sado Yasutaro or Chad was…well, paying attention towards the teacher.

After the teacher checked the attendance list several times, she then turned her attention towards her students, "Mina-san! I'm not going to be your class teacher for a while as I am told by the principle to be in charge with Class 2A's two week trip to Kobe. So, there is a temporary teacher that will replace me for the time being. And…you will have a new classmate."

A buzz of excitement and curiousity broke out but stopped when there was a knock on the classroom door.

TOK! TOK!

"It must be them…," the teacher went to the door, "Ah…here you are."

"Hell… Rukia, I suddenly have this very bad feeling…," Ichigo said in a low tone.

"The same here…and there," Rukia motioned towards Uryuu who was closing his notebook and suddenly turned alert.

"Even Chad and Inoue…," Ichigo examined Chad became more silent and Orihime became more excited.

"Now, please come in both of you," the teacher said and every eyes now set at the door. A very familiar red-haired lad entered with such bizarre eyebrows, only now with Karakura High School's uniform not the usual black robes. A very familiar raven-haired man followed after and wearing black suit, without the kenseikan that usually used to clip his medium-length hair and the usual black robes together with the scarf. Ichigo's, Rukia's, Uryuu's, Chad's and Orihime's eyes became widen with either shock (Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Chad) or delight (Orihime) expression.

"Class, welcome your new class teacher and new class mate, Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei and Abarai Renji-san. Abarai-san is transferred from Okinawa because of family business and I hope you all will help him to adjust himself to this class. Kuchiki-sensei…well, the name says it all… Rukia-san, you never tell us you actually have a brother…," and the teacher smiled.

The students all looked towards Rukia with either awe or curiousity. Ichigo, Rukia and Uryuu stood up so suddenly that their chairs fell onto the floor. Their faces were darkened that the surrounding atmosphere turned tensed.

"Nan desu ka?" the teacher asked.

The three of them pointed furiously towards Renji and Byakuya, "Y-YYYOOOUUU! THE H-HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

After some explanations and white lies, all was settled and no suspicions were flying on the air. And now, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime were sitting at the living room of the rent house where the Soul Society had provided for Byakuya and Renji.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

Renji handed a picture to him, "Take a look."

Rukia, Uryuu, Chad and Orihime gathered around Ichigo to take a look at the picture. A hooded half-masked person was sitting by a lake. Even though the picture was taken a bit far, they could still see the person's eyes, the serene turquoise eyes.

"So…what?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone with shinigami's power that doesn't has reiraku (spirit thread) and managed to slip from the shinigami that the Soul Society has send to spy on it, and also has kicked some ajuukaru's asses (a type of hollows) to their bloody end," Renji replied.

"You don't explain anything," Uryuu stated.

"I agree," Rukia added, "If both of you are looking for this person, for what?"

"Well…," Renji said, "This person…is said to have few meetings with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname…"

"I can't see the point," Orihime said, "Those two might just as interested as Soul Society are interested in this person…"

"I agree with Inoue-san. This person couldn't have anything associated with the hollows since the person does 'help' shinigami to wipe out the hollows…," Chad added.

"We are thinking about letting the matter go, however… Reports say that Ichimaru and Tousen call the person…," Byakuya looked towards them, "…Aizen-sama."

"NANI?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yeah…I know what you all are going to say… Yes I know it is super bad for the first chapter… What has gotten into my mind while writing these that I actually messed all things up? Free to give comments and constructive critics…and please put your zanpakutou away and feel free to sway in front of me only after I actually finish this fic…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any BLEACH characters. If I do, BLEACH won't be the same again…

**A/N: **Domo arigato to those who care to review and to those who kindly enough to put away their zanpakutou…R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2:** The Familiar Figure._

Kuchiki Byakuya walked in the dark and strange place, leaving his feet to decide where he was going. He turned left and right, but only saw total darkness. Yet, he could see himself clearly despite the pitch-black surrounding. He stopped and unconsciously looked straight ahead him; feeling like something was going to appear before him any seconds.

Then, she appeared.

_Kuchiki Hisana appeared._

She appeared with her back facing him and her body was glowing with tranquil light. But, still Byakuya knew it was her, he recognized the gentle-slanted shoulders and the small slender figure. Byakuya's eyes widened but he didn't move from his spot. In fact, none of them move for a moment. It seemed like the time had stop for a while.

"Hisana…," Byakuya broke the silence, "Hisana…is that…really you?"

She didn't response; instead she started to walk away. Automatically, Byakuya started to run with the urge to hold the shoulders he longed to touch, to hug the woman he longed to embrace.

Somehow, no matter how fast his feet brought him, he still couldn't reach her and Hisana seemed to pick up her pace. Not wanting to lose her for the second time, unconsciously he shouted, shouted like he had never done before…

* * *

"M-matte!" and Byakuya found himself breathing heavily in his gigai (faux body). He looked around him; he was still in his futon in his bedroom. He wiped out the sweats that were pouring down his face and feeling that he needed fresh air; he grabbed his haori and started heading his way to a nearby park that he found during his search in Karakura.

Several minutes later, he found himself looked towards the white full moon while sitting on a park bench. He sighed and shook his head, "Why are you always appearing in my dreams? Are you trying to tell me something…Hisana?"

He darted his raven eyes towards the park's lake and saw a small slender figure was sitting there on the grass. First, Byakuya just ignored it completely but then he saw it. He saw the familiar face that made his heart beat faster and he started to walk towards the figure.

He tried to reach the figure's gentle-slanted shoulders but before his hands reached them, Byakuya's sight darkened and he felt that he fell onto the soft grass. A mystical yet serene and sweet and somehow familiar voice reached his ears before he completely covered in darkness.

"Gomen, Byakuya-sama…"

* * *

KRRIIINGG!

"Tatsu!" the leader of Class 2F said, "Rei!"

All the students bowed and saying, "Arigato gozaimasu, sensei!" and most of them were picking up their school bags and headed towards the exit. Some of the female students waved at Byakuya and said, "Janee, Kuchiki-sensei!" while some of the male students now were nowhere to be seen.

Byakuya stayed in the classroom until everyone left, which was after he told Ichigo and others to continue the mission without him as he would join them later. They were a bit concerned with him (yes…Ichigo and Uryuu _did_ show their concern to Byakuya…) as they were told by Renji that he found Byakuya lying unconsciously by Karakura lake during his morning stretch-ups. But, Byakuya quickly convinced them that he was actually a bit tired and hastily shooed them away.

Byakuya then headed towards the door and stood on the corridor for a while. He looked towards the streets through the window and was ready to head home when once again, he saw it.

_He saw the same small slender figure just walking past the school._

Byakuya broke into a run, nearly crashed with other teachers while sprinting downstairs and avoided swiftly a group of students before he reached the school gate, breathing heavily.

He looked left and right and when he saw the figure, he ran again and this time, he grabbed the figure's right arm and immediately saying, "Hisana!"

The figure stopped and turned around. Byakuya's eyes widened, seeing the person in front of him. She sure did look a lot like Hisana but then some features differentiate both of them…

There were two bangs in front of her forehead instead of a single thick strand of dark blue hair…

She was a bit taller than Hisana by at least two inches…

Her eyes were a bit sharp like his…and instead of the usual calm dark blue eyes, they were replaced by a pair of serene turquoise eye…

And moreover, she said in the exact voice and tone of Hisana's…

"Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama…but I'm not Hisana, your late wife…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Somehow, I don't think I have reached what I've wanted in the chapter… It's a bit empty and I just can't find the 'empty' factor… Care to tell me the 'empty' factor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any BLEACH characters. If I do, BLEACH won't be the same again…

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviews! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Continue to R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: **Shinigami…Hollow…Daikirai._

"Gomen nasai, but I'm not your late wife, Byakuya-sama…"

But, Byakuya didn't hear of it. He immediately embraced the lady tight; not willing to let anything tore the moment apart. He closed his eyes and could sense a faint scent of sakura…

Hisana also used the same scent for herself in the past.

"Hisana…please don't go…," he whispered desperately, trying to control his shaky tone. She didn't response at first, but slowly and gently she pushed him away and gave him a faint smile.

"But…I'm not Hisana, Byakuya-sama…"

"Uso! M-maybe you physically changed but I know you are Hi-"

"Hush…," she put her index finger onto his trembling lips, "…not another word… Don't fool yourself, you know I'm not her… Look into my eyes, learn to accept the truth…"

He didn't want to meet those serene turquoise eyes, but he reluctantly let her caring hands directed his face towards her. He couldn't help but to stare right into her eyes.

Like a fast movie, he remembered sakura buds shot for the first time when Hisana suddenly fainted during their usual breakfast. He remembered the birds chirped for the first time after the long winter when Unohana Retsu told him that Hisana's days nearly over. He remembered lying about the spring's breeze when Hisana asked about the tears formed in his eyes. He remembered green leaves sprouted when he promised Hisana to find and protect Rukia while holding her fragile hand tight. He remembered the first sakura had finally bloomed when Hisana gave him her last smile saying, "Gomen…Byakuya-sama…"

Unconsciously, tears formed in his eyes. The lady wiped the tears gently with her fingers, but then Byakuya held them close to him, "Ittai…"

"I know its hurt…but that's the truth… And this is the least I could do for you…"

Byakuya raised his head only to found himself staring into a pair of hypnotizing turquoise eyes. He felt someone caught him when suddenly darkness surrounded him. A familiar but far-away feminine voice was whispering with the soft breeze…

"Gomen…Byakuya-sama…"

* * *

Once again, Byakuya found himself running after Hisana in a dark place. To his surprise, Hisana stopped in front of an opening that led to a bright open field with flowers bloomed everywhere. Hisana turned around and gave her brightest smile, holding out her hands to Byakuya.

In an instant, Byakuya wanted to reach those hands but someone caught his hand from behind. He turned around and stared right into a pair of turquoise eyes. His eyes widened.

"Who…are you?"

* * *

At first, it was blurred. After a few moments, Byakuya could saw the concern faces of Rukia and Orihime with Renji stood behind them. Ichigo sat on a couch, Uryuu was reading a book and Chad silently looked at him. He found himself lying on a couch. Slowly he sat up.

"Nii-sama!" and Rukia immediately hugged him. Orihime let out a sigh of relief while Renji's stern face now relaxed a bit. Byakuya looked around him. He was in the rented house.

Placing one arm on Rukia's shoulders, he looked towards the other, "…What happen?"

"Taichou…," Renji stopped for a while with uncertain expression on his face, "…Daijobu ka?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked again. Slowly, he felt his head began to spin but he hid it quickly.

"Well…," Orihime started, "We found you unconsciously lying on the street near our school…"

"Nii-sama, hontou ni daijobu ka?" Rukia's voice was full of concern, "You look…troubled."

"Oi, Byakuya. If you're not feeling right, go to Soul Society and leave the unsolved matter to us," Ichigo said. Both Uryuu and Chad nodded in agreement. Byakuya looked towards all of them. Then, he slowly released himself from Rukia's hug.

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya patted Rukia's head –much to anyone's surprise- and carefully hid his smile, "You all don't have to worry about me. Anyway, I appreciate your concerns but as I have said just now, I'm fine."

"But, Nii-sama!"

"Now it's getting late already. Why don't all you go home now? And I'm not allowing you to stay overnight anywhere especially at _his house_ as long as I am here, Rukia."

Rukia silently groaned at his brother's order.

* * *

"These-hollows-just-won't-finish!" and Ichigo swayed Zangetsu with all his strength, killing at least ten hollows. Byakuya was behind him, swiftly swinging Senbonzakura like performing deathly steps. Zabimaru had just killed another dozens of hollows and helped by Rukia's kidou. Arrows of reiatsu flew everywhere and Orihime's Shun-shun Rikka was either attacking or defending. Chad 'roughly' made his way through the wave of hollows.

"This…is starting to become nuisances," Byakuya stated.

"You're right, Kuchiki-san," Uryuu agreed, "It's time for-… What is happening there?!"

In a split second, half of the attacking hollows vanished and a high reiatsu suddenly filled the atmosphere. Then, in the blink of the eyes, a hooded slender figure appeared in front of them.

Ichigo felt someone nudged his side and whispered, "Ichigo…do you think…"

"I bet this is her, Rukia," Ichigo replied, "I mean, can this person be anyone else?"

The hooded figure raised its right arm, revealing a fair feminine hand, "Mizu no Tenshi...," and a bluish-crystal katana appeared in her clutch. She stared towards the hollows, "Okiru, Mizu no Tenshi…," the surrounding's temperature started to drop, "Ame!" and, out of nowhere, droplets of water-filled-reiatsu fell onto the swarm of hollows, killing them all at once at the same time.

"Let say… Zanpakutou will appear in the grip by just calling it, high reiatsu and wiping out hollows at a speed of light. Wonder what can make me surprise again…," Renji murmured and their silence marked their agreements. The atmosphere was tensed for a while…

Ichigo decide to break the tense by giving out his right hand to the unknown lady, "Ano…joshi-san… Than-"

"No need to thank me. I killed the hollows not for your sake, it's just they have become nuisances…just like you lot," the lady started to walk away but Renji ran and stopped in front of her, grabbing her robe collar.

"Oi! You're crossing the line too far, missy! We're only trying to be polite!" Renji exclaimed hot-headedly. For an instant, Renji felt a pair of murderous turquoise eyes stared at him. He nearly released his grip off the collar but he put a brave front.

"Release me at once," the lady said sternly.

"No way in hell! Like I'm going to- Eh?" Renji found his world was turning upside down and then landed on the dirt without knowing what actually had happened. He looked in front of him and saw the lady was walking away.

"She's fast…," Rukia said while holding out a hand to Renji who silently agreed with him. To everyone's surprise, the lady stopped and opened her hood, revealing a fair lady with a pair of turquoise eyes and dark blue hair. Just from her eyes, they knew she wasn't going to be friendly with them; she seemed to hate them by all her heart.

"Shinigami… Hollow… Daikirai," and she left them dumbfounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any BLEACH characters. If I do, BLEACH won't be the same again…

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviews! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Continue to R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4:** Aizen-sama._

She wanted to stay, she had really wanted to stay and faced them, telling them all the truths and begged for their help. But, her pride and hatred made the decision for her; she left them without telling them what they should know.

She jumped from trees to trees and then jumped off the tree after hundreds of paces. She landed onto a small plain grass land. She felt the presence of two chasers. She didn't turn around, "What do both of you want now?" her voice was stern and annoyed.

"Yare, yare," Ichimaru Gin appeared with his usual mocking grin and Tousen Kaname was behind him, "Aizen-sama, you've found us."

The lady glared at Gin, "You're not answering my question, Gin."

"My… You're too cold today, Aizen-sama."

"You want a flaming hell or a freezing one?"

"I guess I've made you angry, Aizen-sama. Okay…," Gin scratched his head, "…weird, I don't seem to remember what I supposed to tell you…"

"Hurry up or I'll make sure there is no traces of you once you leave for hell."

"Patience, Aizen-sama… Ah, I remember now… But, it's a bit too _crowded_ here, isn't it?" Gin's eyes darted to a direction.

"Aizen-sama, sumimasen," Kaname said for the first time, "We can't just risk anything," and he took out his Zanpakutou. Gin took out of his Zanpakutou and aimed it at a huge tree.

"Ikorose, Shinsou!" and it shot towards the tree. Three fast figures jumped away from the tree before it was destroyed by Shinsou. Gin retracted his Zanpakutou and before him, seven figures stood around them.

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun and Rukia-chan…hajime mashite?" Gin asked sarcastically.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-san, Quincy and the other two persons…," Kaname bowed slightly. The turquoise-eyes lady did neither talking nor anything.

"Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname," Byakuya said, "There will be no harm done if both of you obediently follows us to Soul Society. And joshi-san, it would be great if you could also follow us for some…informations."

The lady responded nothing but both Gin and Kaname tightened their grip on their Zanpakutou. Silence fell around them…

ZHWWIIING!

Byakuya's Senbonzakura met rather harshly with Kaname's Suzumushi, creating sparks of fire when the blades slid onto each other. Zangetsu was fighting with Shinsou with killing reiatsu and with the sudden coming of hollows, the others were busy fighting them. Strangely, the hollows weren't approaching the lady even by two meters far. It seemed that they were afraid of her…or _someone_ had ordered them not to attack her…

The lady stood still for a while and then she gave a threatening glare, "Leave at once, both of you."

"Aizen-sama, this isn't the time for joking," Gin replied while holding back Ichigo's attack, "We're both are busy on something."

Suddenly, a high murderous reiatsu filled the atmosphere and every single of the hollows vanished. Gin suddenly fell onto the ground while holding his bloody rib and Tousen coughed blood after being thrown to a tree by unknown force. Both Rukia's and Orihime's eyes widened with fear as the reiatsu increased by each second. They nearly died of suffocating but slowly the fright left them as both Ichigo and Renji took their place in front of them.

"Heh…," Renji grinned nervously, "Who the hell is she? Only the Gotei 13's captains have this high…murderous reiatsu."

Chad, Uryuu and Byakuya didn't really have seen what had happened but the lady's robe hem's movement indicated that its owner did moved. But, for some reasons, what they could only see was that the lady wasn't moving at all.

"I'd say once again," she said sternly, "_LEAVE_."

Gin opened his mouth to argue but both of Kaname and him knew it was pointless to argue; instead they just nodded slightly and vanished from sight. Silence fell once again around them…

The lady started to walk away and this time, none of them tried to stop her. Instead, they just watched her disappearing from their sight, totally speechless. They stayed like that for a while…

"Err…," Uryuu decided to broke the silence, "…what now?"

"Let her be," Byakuya replied and started to walk away, completely ignoring the surprise faces that stared towards him.

* * *

She woke up, breathed heavily and sweating. Her hands were holding out, trying to reach something…someone…

She looked around her, she was still in her apartment room. She wiped the sweats and the buried her face into her hands. Her turquoise-eyes slowly filled with sad tears. The surroundings somehow began to become cool and a melancholic aura created.

"Sousuke…," and she slowly drifted into her past...

* * *

"Sousuke?"

"Hai?" Aizen Sousuke smiled gently towards her, stroking her dark blue hair softly. Her face became warm.

"Is it okay for you to spend your time here? I mean, you're a Taichou and-"

"Hinamori-kun is more than enough and she's a hardworking Shinigami. And it is my holiday anyway."

"But still…"

"Not another word," Sousuke put his index finger onto her ruby lips – she was positively sure her face was deep crimson – and smiled warmly, "This is my pleasure as I cherish every moment I spend with you…"

* * *

ZWIISH!

She snapped back to the present. Someone – or two – had just passed her window apartment. She looked out of the window. There was no one in sight but there were two trails of reiatsu, two trails of different but familiar reiatsu…

Hastily, she grabbed her cloak and her shoes. Then, she followed the reiatsu trails swiftly. The trails brought her to Karakura woods and stopped at a large plain area. Two figures stood on the plain area and she quickly hid herself in bushes nearby. The figures were far but the moonlight provided enough light for her to see them. She couldn't believe what she saw that she had to cover her mouth from gasping.

_Aizen Sousuke and Kuchiki Byakuya stood facing each other._

"Why are you stopping here after running away from me, Kuchiki-san?" Sousuke smiled mockingly, "Tired? Why are you running away from me in the first place? Afraid of me? So not like you, Kuchiki-san…"

"Three mistakes," Byakuya said, "First, I'm not tired at all. Second, I'm not running away from you; I'm only trying to avoid unnecessary damages at local residences. Third, I'm afraid of you? Why _should_ I feel afraid of you? Tell me one good reason for it."

"Not afraid even a little?" Sousuke took out his Kyouka Suigetsu, "Not afraid even if I could _relive_ your past?"

"What nonsense are you-" Byakuya stopped and his eyes widened. Hisana appeared in front of him and held out her hands towards him, giving one of her brightest smile. His mind tried desperately to tell him that it was only an illusion created by Sousuke but he didn't hear any of it. His sense of right was locked all of sudden and he didn't even notice Sousuke smiled evilly.

"Byakuya-sama… I miss you so much…," Hisana's voice was mesmerizing and soft. Byakuya made a few slow paces towards Hisana that slowly changed into a run. Nothing in the whole universe seemed to be important to him. The mission, the turquoise-eyes lady, Gotei 13, Four Noble House, anything…it was no longer important. For him, he just wanted to embrace, to hug with his own hands, his own arms the woman he cared and loved with all his life. Even when Sousuke grinned satisfactorily and evilly and a blade was waiting for a shower of his blood, he didn't take notice. What he cared now were only him and Hisana…

SHHOOOK!

Warm red blood landed itself on the grasses and Byakuya, creating spots of crimsons. Byakuya snapped out of Sousuke's illusion. Now, he could clearly saw a blade instead of Hisana and the blade was showered in blood. But it wasn't his blood…

"Why…You…," Sousuke was speechless. Sousuke's Kyouka Suigetsu had stabbed someone that was the last person he had wanted to hurt. His shock hazel eyes stared right into a pair of turquoise-eyes.

The lady grabbed Sousuke's Zanpakutou – despite making her hand bleed – and pulled the blade out of her abdomen, not slow but not fast either. Her lips tightened in pain. With the blade's complete removal, more blood flowed out of her. She then fell unconscious but never reached the blood-covered grass. Byakuya's arm successfully caught her.

Byakuya looked for Sousuke but he had just disappeared. But somehow, a bottle of medicine was in his hand. Byakuya knew the owner of the bottle at once. Sousuke had used the medicine once in a mission for a deep cut he got from a hollow and his cut slowly healed…

Byakuya, using shunpo, went to the rented house while carrying the unconscious lady with great care. His attention was focused to only one.

"Whoever you are, don't die…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Exams are slowing me down currently, so sorry for the late update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any BLEACH characters. If I do, BLEACH won't be the same again…

**A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviews! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! Continue to R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: **Two Aizen._

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the white ceiling. She heard then birds were chirping happily, it was morning. She hastily tried to sit but the pain in her bandaged abdomen didn't let her. She lay back and now more slowly, she sat up. She was in a room in a futon. Someone had changed her blood-covered clothes with a white robe. And someone had attended with her wound.

The cut should have been fatal but a voice told her not to die. Now, the cut only gave her pain but not a severe pain. But the pain only reminded her of someone, "Sousuke…"

The door suddenly slid opened and a group of familiar people entered. She tried to stand up but the pain held her back. Two lasses instantly came beside her, telling her to not move so much. She waited until the pain lessened and then she looked up towards the people.

"I am Aizen Naqeshi, the sole heir to the Soul Society Emperor's throne and…Aizen Sousuke's fiancée."

* * *

"So, basically, Aizen is somehow a far-away family member of the royal family?" 

"Hai, Abarai."

"Even though the relation is far, he is still considered having the royal blood in him?"

"Hai, Orihime-san."

"Because of that, he becomes Your Highness's fiancé?"

"Yes and please, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me by my name is more than enough, Sado."

"We can't drop the formalities, Your Highness. Your highness are the crown princess after all."

"We're not in the castle, Ishida."

"Naqeshi-hime-sama… I just thought that…you look a lot like my late sister Hisana."

"I must have, Rukia-san. Someone did actually think me as her…"

"Who are you referring to, Hime-sama?"

"Someone you know, Byakuya-sama."

"Hime-sama," Ichigo scratched his head, "It's just occurring to me… why aren't you engaging with a noble clan's member? They are a lot nearer, in blood ties, to the royal family."

Naqeshi said nothing for a while, "…None of them pass Otoosama's expectation."

"Eh?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Not even…Byakuya?" and silence fell in the room.

"About that…," Naqeshi started.

"We both refused to the proposal," Byakuya said, making all of them – except Naqeshi – surprised.

"You've met with each other already?" Renji asked, thinking about he nearly had an Emperor-to-be as his Taichou.

"Kind of…," Byakuya replied.

"…since he only saw me under a veil the last time we met. It's a rule for any princesses in the royal family to wear a veil in front of people when they have come to a marriageable age."

"Why both of you refused to the proposal?" Chad asked.

"Byakuya-sama said that he doesn't want anyone to decide how his life goes for him who – surprisingly – Otoosama accepted it without any arguments…"

"…and she said that because of someone she know, she couldn't marry me. And I'm wondering who this person is…"

Naqeshi looked at Byakuya and then smiled faintly, "Hisana. The person is Hisana."

As a response, Byakuya's eyes widened with total surprise.

* * *

Naqeshi's turquoise eyes were shimmering against the mesmerizing moonlight. They were filled with sadness and loneliness. She let her hair softly blown by the cold night's breeze. She shivered a little; the white robe didn't give her much protection against the cold night. Suddenly, she was covered in a haori. She turned around and saw Byakuya's calm face shone by the moonlight. 

Her face grew a bit warm. Only Sousuke and his father would do this to her…

"Careful, you'll get cold if you remain like that," Byakuya said slowly. Naqeshi wore the haori in response and then watched the moon's mesmerizing light. Byakuya took a step forward beside her and joined her watching the moon.

"How are you feeling now, Hime-sama?"

"…Hurts a little," and both of them said nothing for a while.

"It's…a relief to see you are alright…," and Byakuya began to walk away.

"And why is that? Fear for Otoosama's order to hunt you down?"

"Iie…," Byakuya stopped for a while, "I just don't want anyone to die as a result of my imprudence…," and then he disappeared into the living room.

Naqeshi remained like that for a while and when she turned around, someone vanished instantly. She thought for a while, then she started to walk towards the Karakura Park. There, a man was sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for her. She knew the man at once.

_Aizen Sousuke._

"You come here after all…Hime-sama…," and Sousuke stood up. Naqeshi did nothing, placing herself a meter away from Sousuke.

"What is it, Sousuke?"

"…Does it hurts?"

"Since when you do care if I'm hurt or not?"

"Hime-sama…"

"And since when you're calling me as Hime-sama? You have always called me by my first name."

"Him-…Naqeshi, I'm sorry for what happened last night. It's just…you appeared out of nowhere and..."

"That's not the issue. You…why were you trying to kill Byakuya-sama? He's not a-"

"He _is_ a threat to me. And I don't want to know about him, I only want to know about you."

"…I'm alive…"

"Is it…serious?"

"If it is serious, I'm not going to be here."

"Yokatta…," Sousuke let out a sigh of relief, "Next time, please, don't involve yourself in such thing as that. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Naqeshi kept silence as a reply.

"Why…," Sousuke struggled for words, "…why did you save him?"

"Save whom?"

"Who else did you save recently?"

"Why are you asking about that? It's not important…"

"It _is_ important for me. Why?"

"I have no answers for that. Oyasuminasai," and Naqeshi started to walk away. Sousuke grabbed her wrist immediately and brought her close to him, staring right into her eyes.

"Answer my question, Naqeshi."

"I've told you that I-" she said while trying to evade his hazel eyes.

"Like him?" his calm voice turned serious.

"Iie, and please stop hurting my hand."

"Then why do you save him?"

"Stop interrogating me! I-"

She stopped when Sousuke suddenly kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. Her hearts began to beat faster and she wondered if Sousuke could hear it. Despite the cold night, she felt a blessing warm around her.

"Gomen… I don't mean to raise your anger. It is just…"

Naqeshi unconsciously smiled, "…jealous?"

"I guess…"

"Sousuke…"

"Em?"

"Can you…just forget your ambition? Then, we could live together peacefully…like you promised me last time…"

He released her immediately and started to walk away.

"M-matte, Sousuke!"

"I can't."

"I can help you to seek forgiveness in Soul Society! I can even-"

"Don't waste your effort on me, Naqeshi."

Silence came between them. Night breeze hummed softly at the park.

"Are you too far for me to reach, Sousuke?"

He turned around and gave her a faint smile, "Oyasuminasai, Naqeshi. And, hontou ni… domo arigatou gozaimasu," and he disappeared into thin air.

Again, silence came upon the park. Naqeshi dropped onto her knees, hot tears fell onto the green grasses. The pain in her abdomen made her to instantly placed her hand on it. More hot tears fell onto the grasses.

"Sousuke…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** That's a lot… Tsukareta…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. For some unknown reasons, there was a trouble in either the internet connection or whatever things as I just couldn't upload any chapters in the past weeks. To add my frustrations, the disk where I save all the 'Two Different Things' chapters also had some problems and had to be reformatted which means all the data in it – including my fic – are now gone for good. And now I have to type them all back with the hope not to forget any of them… R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6:** Knowing Her_

_**Rukia's POV…**_

I sat up lazily and looked at the alarm clock. Half past six…and already Renji's training shouts broke the morning silence. Thank God the neighbors were a bit far from us or there would be surely someone or two threw stones – or even heavier things – towards Renji. With his constant shouts, I doubt if I could sleep for a little while again and went off the futon. I did some morning stretch-ups and then took my towel, head to the bathroom.

On my way downstairs, a delicious aroma flew its way around me and it came from the kitchen. I felt curious, "Weird… Renji's outside and I have just woke up… And there's no way Byakuya-niisama's the one preparing the breakfast…," and began to head for the kitchen. I peeked in and saw Naqeshi-hime-sama was…cooking? Now, that's new. A crown princess cooked right in front of my eyes.

She seemed to realize my presence and turned around, smiling, "Ohayo, Rukia-san."

"Ohayo, Hime-sama… Are you…"

"I'm preparing the breakfast for us," she smiled, "A way of saying my thanks. Why don't you come here for a while before you take your shower? I'm afraid if I make the soup a bit too spicy…"

I approached her with an amused thought – get real, a crown princess cooks? – and took a sip of the soup, "…Excellent, this is just way too excellent! Maybe a bit too spicy but Nii-sama will definitely love this."

Yeah, I mean it. The soup was great and I hadn't taste the others. Who would have thought a crown princess could cook better than our cooks back home? The textures of the tastes of the soup were perfect in every aspect; not too salty or otherwise and the spice was just right.

"Oh, really? Thank you," she said gently, "Now, why don't you go take your shower? I bet if you wait for a bit longer, you'll have to fight with Abarai for the bathroom."

"Hai…," I replied and began to head for the bathroom, "She's going to be a great queen…and a great cook too," and then I thought for a while, "…and she has a beautiful smile… I wish I have that kind of smile…"

* * *

_**Renji's POV…**_

"Five…hundreds!" I immediately lied onto the grasses and breathed heavily after completing the daily push-ups. I threw a glance towards the corridor just outside the living room and saw he was doing his daily meditations.

_Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou._

I want to defeat him and my _dear_ rival Ichigo has done it before me. I will definitely defeat those two some day, definitely…

"Halt the training now, Abarai. Breakfast's ready," suddenly Naqeshi-hime-sama stood beside me. I looked up and then sat up straight.

"There's still time before it is seven and I intend to train until then," I replied with a firm tone. Well, let's see if she's going to use force like the last time. To my shock, she smiled tenderly and for some reasons, it triggered a feeling inside me, a feeling to obey…

"I know you want to defeat _them_ badly," she said in a soft tone – and made me wonder if this how it feels to have oneesan – and her serene turquoise eyes stared into mine deeply, "But to let the food waiting to be eaten is just not a good deed."

"_Them_?"

"Don't act like you don't understand," she glanced at the meditating Kuchiki-taichou, "Kurosaki and Byakuya-sama, ne?"

"H-how do you…"

"Your eyes tell everything, Abarai. Now, be a good lad and take your shower already," she said softly.

And to my own surprise, I decided to obey her without any further arguments, "Hai…," and began to head for the bathroom, "Damn that smile… I just can't help it…"

* * *

_**Ichigo's POV…**_

"You're on!"

"Don't go weeping later, Orange-Head!"

"And don't beg for your pathetic winning later, Weird-Eyebrows!"

Both Renji and I then engaged in a glaring contest; each other of us tried to burn each other down with our glares. Even when tears slowly began to well up in our eyes, we still wouldn't blink even for once. No way would we admit defeat to each other…

"Just blink you eyes already, I know you can't stand it anymore!" Renji exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Then why are tears filling in your eyes, eh!" I shouted back.

"Admit it, you're losing to me!"

"I'm losing? You're the one it seems to me!"

"Stop it, both of you," Naqeshi-hime-sama suddenly interrupted and immediately broke our glares, "Your shouts are disturbing the others."

And to my shock, Renji stood up and bowed a little, "Gomen, Hime-sama. I don't mean to disturb you," he apologized in a really polite manner and left the room. Okay… three things:

1. Abarai Renji obeyed a person's order without any arguments,

2. Abarai Renji apologized from a person without any arguments and…

3. Abarai Renji had just used a really polite tone to a person without any arguments!

I stared at Hime-sama in puzzlement; what the hell had she done that Renji followed her orders without any arguments at all? And hello, we're talking about Abarai Renji, the rebellious Shinigami that won't just admit defeat to anyone even if you're his captain…

"It's rude to stare people like that and it's an annoyance if you shout unnecessarily especially in the early mornings," Hime-sama said.

"We're not shouting and I'm not staring," I stubbornly replied. If Renji's lose to her, well I'm not going to…

"Okay, perhaps you're not staring. But anyone can tell you're shouting with each other," she said.

"I doubt anyone but inside the room can hear our _shouts_," I defended myself.

"Then, why do both Rukia-san and I can hear your not-called-as shouts from upstairs? I'm wondering what are they called if they aren't shouts…," she replied with a meaningful look.

"It… I…"

"Sometimes, it's better to admit your own mistakes no matter how high your ego is. Now, be a good lad and try not to shout again unless there is something worth to tell…," she smiled – and I felt something jammed in my rebellious system – and left the room with grace.

I stared the empty air for a while before letting myself fell onto the tatami, sighing, "I bet that's smile is the very same reason for both Renji's and my so-called good attitude…"

* * *

_**Uryuu's POV…**_

"Damn it, where's that book again? It's here a while ago…," my index finger ran through the bindings of the books on the racks. My eyes quickly read all the titles and still, 'Blade of Fire' was nowhere to be found. I sighed and looked at 'The Cry of Icemark' that was in my left hand, "I guess I'm going to read it again…"

I was just about to head for my favorite spot in the Karakura Library when I saw a lady with her face covered by the 'Blade of Fire' stood not far from where I currently stood and obviously, she was absorbed in reading. I thought for a while, "Let's see if she wants to co-operate…," and I approached the lady, "Excuse me, mind if I borrow the book first?"

The lady raised her face from the book and I had to stop myself from gasping too loud. In front of me, Naqeshi-hime-sama stood and looked at the book in her hands. Then she smiled gracefully – which nearly made me feel like...fly? – and handed me the book, "You can have it first, Ishida."

"N-no, Your Highness can read it first. I already have something to read anyway…"

"I've told you not to be too formal with me but oh well… Don't worry, I'm not really reading it. I'm just flipping through the pages and find it a quite interesting piece to read. Do you happen to know the prequel?"

"You mean 'The Cry of Icemark'?" I showed her the book in my hand, "Here, you can read it first, Your Highness."

"But, don't you just say that you're going to read it?"

"I can find myself another book and I've read the book twice already."

She kept quiet for a while and then, surprisingly, she placed 'Blade of Fire' into my hands and took 'The Cry of Icemark' from me, "It's a fair exchange, isn't it?"

"Ah b-but… Your Highness… I…," I became awkward out of the sudden.

"Don't worry…," her voice trailed off and her eyes instantly set on the hem of my jacket, "…The hem's lining is torn."

"Eh?" I looked at my jacket's hem and yes, as just what she had said, the lining torn. And to my own shock, I forgot to bring with me my handy sewing-kit. Could things get any more awkward? I was just about to get the answer…

"Give me your jacket, Ishida?"

"Eh? For what, Your Highness?"

"Luckily, I bring with me my handy sewing-kit today and I don't think it'd be nice if you're walking around with that."

My eyes widened in shock – Hello, does crown princess should know how to sew? Obviously not… - and I knew I heard her words crystal clear. Things were getting a bit too much out of my sensible mind-control and I decided to stop it immediately, "Your Highness, can I borrow the sewing-kit then? I can sew the lining myself."

"Don't bother," she smiled, "I know how to sew things also. Now, give me your jacket."

First, I was about to argue but when I saw her hypnotizing smile, I reluctantly took my jacket off and handed it to her. Then, she began to sew the lining with the grace of a peacock and yet, her fingers worked fast like an eagle. A few minutes later, I got my jacket back with the hem's lining had been patched up, leaving no traces of torn.

"Ah…," I was uncertain what I should say, "Your Highness, arigatou gozaimasu..."

"Don't bother, I'm just doing a favor for someone in need," she smiled, "Have a nice day, Ishida," and she left. I stared at her until she was out of my sight and then looked at 'Blade of Fire' and the hem's lining.

"And I always thought royalties are pampered… I would never guessed she would be this kind-hearted and I think about Abarai-kun's blabbering on Naqehi-hime-sama's being a great cook might proved to be true after all…," I looked at the 'Blade of Fire' again, "Perhaps I can suggest her Anthony Horowitz's books next time or J.R.Tolkien's 'The Lord of The Ring' trilogy…," and then I sighed, "…and I let a crown princess sew my jacket's torn lining… I just can't resist that smile…"

* * *

_**Orihime's POV…**_

"Oh… What should I give to Chizuru-chan?" I looked at the displays and stopped right in front of a green teddy bear. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around and smiled, "Naqeshi-hime-sama!"

"Orihime-san, it's a pleasure to meet you here," Hime-sama smiled beautifully – and I began to wonder why the surrounding males stared at her with red faces – and I instantly noticed three plastics bags in her clutch. She seemed to realize me staring at the bags and said, "I've decided to stay here for a while. I want to wait for my wound to heal or Otoosama would be too pleased if he finds out about it. So, I'm shopping for preparing my brief stay here."

"Haime?" I was about to ask if I could be her guide to show her around Karakura when I remembered about Chizuru-chan. I unconsciously lowered my head and sighed.

"Why, Orihime-san? Something's bother you?"

"One of my classmates, Chizuru-chan, is currently is staying in hospital because of an appendix's operation. And I'm thinking about cheering her up by buying a present for her. The problem is…I don't know what to buy for her."

She kept silent for a while, "…Mind if I help?"

"Eh? Do you mean it, Hime-sama?" I looked up to her.

She nodded slightly, smiling, "Of course, why should I joke about things like this?"

"Yeay! Arigatou, Hime-sama!"

"You're welcome. Now, what does your friend like?"

"Uh…," I tapped my finger against my cheek, "…I guess she likes cute things."

"Cute things?"

"Every time she sees me or Rukia-chan, she'll exclaim that we're so cute and immediately hugs us…if she's not being kicked away by Tatsuki-chan," and when I saw she wore an unreadable expression on her face and her eyes looked a bit surprise, I asked, "Nani?"

"You're naïve, aren't you Orihime-san?"

"Huh?"

"N-nothing, just forget about it," she shook her head slightly, "For this friend of yours, you can just give her anything; I bet she'll love it. As long as it's from you, she'll receive it with open arms."

"Haime?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it."

I took the green teddy bear and showed it to her, "What about this, Hime-sama? Will she like it?"

"Yes, she'll definitely will," Hime-sama smiled and nodded. She then looked at her watch, "I have to go now, I don't to worry those three and I've told Byakuya-sama that I wouldn't be out for a long. Until next time, Orihime-san," and she left the store with her own elegance – and I, again, began to wonder why the males around were scurried their way out of the store and then looked frantically in every direction…maybe they wanted to search something or someone…

I looked at the teddy bear, "Teddy-san, Hime-sama's such a knowledgeable person, ne?" and then I unconsciously hugged it close, "And she have a beautiful smile… Wonder what are those men are frantically searching for?"

* * *

_**Chad's POV…**_

I looked around me; I was surrounded by a group of notorious gangsters when I tried to protect a helpless young boy and his brave Dalmatian puppy from being _literally_ wrecked by them. I didn't know either I was bold or just plain stupid, but running into this mess that had anything to do with spiked-bats and hand-knives without having any escape plan in mind…I must be crazy. Too late to realize that; the men were grinning devilishly now.

"So, the hero has come to the rescue…," one of them sneered and I could feel the boy that stood behind me whimpered, "Let's see how tough you are, stereotype hero!" and all them began to attack me with either spiked-bats or hand-knives – depend on what they currently had in hand.

I pushed the boy to the side and picked up a metal rubbish-bin lid, making it as my shield against their frenzy yet hurt-like-hell attacks. Despite the difficulties in blocking their attacks, I managed to ask, "Why on Earth are you lot trying to literally hurt the young boy? Does he done anything wrong to you?"

"Wrong? I don't know either…but his presence is an annoyance and annoyances should be wiped out of our sights!" and unluckily for me, their attacks grew stronger and harder. After a while, the metal lid cracked and I had nothing in hand to protect me against the incoming lethal strikes…

"Stop!" suddenly a familiar serious female voice yelled from the gangster's backs and –miraculously for me – their attacks stopped instantly. They turned around and there, stood a serious looking Naqeshi-hime-sama.

"So…now the attractive heroin has come into action…," one of the men said, sneering mischievously.

"What on Earth do you all think you're doing?" her voice was firm and serious – just like a fearless queen…and she's still not a queen yet… - and her eyes showed hidden fury, "You corner an armless lad, an innocent young boy and a small puppy that hardly as big as your head into this alley with spiked-bats and hand-knives? I have never known that such people as you lot do live in this world."

"Really?" and one of them intentionally placed his arm onto her shoulders, smirking, "And I don't know that a beauty like you do live in this world… Say, why don't we make a bargain? We let those three go unhurt if you're willing to _please_ us… It's been a long time since the last time I feel a woman's touch… What do you say? Fair exchange, isn't it?"

"So...none of you do learn proper manners… Poor men, let me teach them to you all for free," Hime-sama smiled meaningfully.

"What do you- ARGHH!" he was now kneeling on the ground with his arm that he used to place onto Hime-sama's shoulders was being held tight by her behind him…and she seemed to intend to break it. The other men alerted; they began to attack her.

"Hime-sama! Watch out!" I cried out but I knew it was too late to do something; the blades and nails were just centimeters away from her…

"Is this all what you can do?" she suddenly asked and in the blink of the eyes, a gust of wind created when she delivered a full-house kick and all of the men were thrown towards the brick walls, receiving damaging impacts of the invisible force. And at the right time, police officers appeared from every direction. The men were shocked to see the surprise arrival and were about to struggle when Hime-sama walked up to them.

"Hime-sama…," I tried to stop her but she quickly shrugged me off.

"Don't you all try to show your faces again in front of me or you'll going to meet each other in hell," she whispered sharply and gave them a deathly glare.

The men went pale and surprisingly, they instantly asked the police officers to hastily locked them up in the jail and saying something like, "I don't care if I imprison for my whole life, as long as I don't meet that devil again!" and pointed towards Hime-sama with true fear in their eyes.

The police officers thanked Hime-sama for helping them to catch the notorious gangster and the young boy continuously bowing towards Hime-sama as he thanked her several times. He would bow to the end of his life if it wasn't because Hime-sama shrugged him off with her tender smile, the same smile that successfully stopped me from having further arguments with Hime-sama regarding my concern for her safety.

After she attended my not-so-hurt wounds, she nodded and smiled and then she left, leaving an atmosphere of nobility trailing right behind her. I stared at her back until she wasn't in my sight again, "She's going to be a respectable and fearsome queen in the future…," and then I remembered her mesmerizing smile, "…she'll have a lot of men lining up for her, I can bet with anything I have."

* * *

_**Byakuya's POV…**_

A lot of surprising things happened and coincidentally, I happened to anywhere near it. First, Naqeshi-hime-sama showed her skills in culinary. Then, she managed to tame the rebellious and fighting-fanatic duo, Ichigo and Renji, with just a simple conversation. After that, she happened to like books and could sew like a professional…and a considerate person also, not what I had expected from a crown princess. She was good in reading people's true nature even if she was provided with only a description and was not just excels in handling her Zanpakutou but also in using her fists; she must had been trained carefully…

And all of us – yes, including me since I couldn't deny the fact – agreed that she had such a…soft smile that would bring anyone down to his or her knees – now, you could exclude me since I wouldn't just kneel unless I have to or something else…as long as it has nothing to do with her smile.

For some unknown reasons, I refused to report anything about her to Soul Society and made the others wondered, much to my…uneasiness. I seriously didn't know what had gotten into me but I was certain of one thing; her presence elicited a feeling that slowly swirling in my locked heart, a feeling of…

ZWISHH!

I slashed a falling leaf into two and sheathed back Senbonzakura. Now, I felt irritated and annoyed at the same time…and I hate both of these feelings. I was irritated and annoyed because I knew I forgot something important about her and yet, I failed to recall it. I unconsciously sighed, "I seriously need to keep these…unimportant matters out of my mind."

"What unimportant matters, Byakuya-sama?" the sudden appearance of Naqeshi-hime-sama from behind me startled me but I managed to maintain my cool.

"N-nothing, Hime-sama. Not worth of your attention," and somehow, I just couldn't look straight into her tender turquoise eyes. I really wanted to curse whoever made both Hisana and Hime-sama with nearly the same appearance but then I knew it was childish. Trying to curse God? I must be really out of my sane mind…

"Really? But…you seem to be troubled greatly by whatever the matters are and I want to help you in any way I can give. Do tell, Byakuya-sama or I'll not be able to help you with them," she smiled softly. Now I knew why they said that her smile was irresistible; I found myself to unable to not answer her and was wondering if she was using some unknown kidou that could make anyone to unable resist her…again, I was thinking childish. For God's sake, there's no kidou that could perform such functions and I really needed a break from all of these.

I knew I had to answer her but there was no way I would tell her what on Earth was in my mind. So, before I could even think carefully, I hastily asked, "Why did you save me?"

I couldn't believe myself; I just asked an awkward question to a crown princess. So, the first thing I would do when I had return to Soul Society would be asking for a long holiday. Working for too long around the clock could actually make you a little bit of…not-so-yourself. How much I hoped to be able to turn back the time a little bit so I could stop myself from asking such question since currently, Hime-sama was staring at me with an unreadable expression. Now, I regretted for asking that question…

To my surprise, she smiled faintly, "Hisana…"

"What? Hisana?"

"Hisana told me to protect you, Byakuya-sama…," and the she left me alone in the backyard.

I stared into the empty air, "She still manages to keep me surprise all the time… Who is she really?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for the grammar mistakes and sorry if I made any of the BLEACH characters a bit too OOC. I'm just as tired as Byakuya in this chapter… A lot of things drive me crazy and I really need a break… Please kindly leave a review…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update again, I was kinda' busy nowadays with everything. Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then… R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7:** Unknown Feelings_

"If she keeps haunting me like this, I bet I'm not going to be able to sleep for all of my life…," Byakuya unconsciously sighed, "Hisana… Why are you always appearing in my dreams?" he stared towards the sky; the night sky was full of stars but the moon was not anywhere in sight.

It had been nearly a week since the meeting between Sousuke and Byakuya and the incident that nearly cost Naqeshi her life. And whatever the reasons were, he refused to report anything to Soul Society despite the efforts given by everyone around him. It wasn't for the fear of the Emperor's rage of letting his only daughter hurt or for the fear of Naqeshi being mistreated as associate of Sousuke but it was because of something within him that he just couldn't understand. And the fact he didn't know what the thing was made him totally annoyed; he sighed unconsciously.

Someone tapped his left shoulder from behind, "Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya turned around and saw Naqeshi with her usual mesmerizing smile. Again, something stirred within him but he still couldn't understand nor grasp it and began to feel annoyed. Carefully hiding his annoyance, he faced the Hisana-like princess, "Naqeshi-hime-sama. Why are you here?"

"Nothing special, just want to have a night walk in the park and coincidentally meet you," Naqeshi looked into the starry sky, "It'd be great if the moon is there…"

"Another Hisana-ness…," Byakuya thought to himself and stared towards the sky. Both of them kept silent for a while.

"You look like the white moon," Naqeshi started.

Byakuya turned his attention to her, "Sorry?"

"Byakuya-sama, you look like the white moon to me. Your face shines like a full moon…and daisuki desu…"

Now, Byakuya positively sure that his face turned crimson and hoped Naqeshi wouldn't realized it. Unfortunately for him, she noticed his reddening face and stared at him closely. Feeling uneasy at once, he turned his face away and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your face's red…," and her hands turned his face back to her, "…and warm too. Are you getting cold?" and her right hand was about to touched his forehead when his hands grabbed hers, "Nani?"

"I-I'm fine, Hime-sama… It's just-…," he stared right into her serene turquoise eyes and felt something stirred in his heart, trying to open the locked door that had been left unopened since Hisana's death…

"Just?" Naqeshi asked, failed to notice Byakuya was staring right into hers as she thought he was just…well, looking at her just as two normal persons would do when they were engaged in a conversation.

"It's just…," Byakuya's voice trailed off and unconsciously, his right hand traveled between her silk hair and firmly placed itself behind her head while the other one loosely held her right hand.

Naqeshi blinked her eyes in puzzlement, "Byakuya-sama?"

"It's just…," he pulled her closer to him and her face closer to his. His dark eyes fixed onto hers and his voice turned into soft murmurs, "Hime-sama… I…," he bent a little and was about to embrace her rosy lips with his own…

ZHUUUP! CREEAAAAASHHHH!

Byakuya's senses failed to sense an incoming Hollow and would be wounded heavily by its surprise whipping-vines assault but thanks to his years of experiences of fighting of Hollows, he managed to just evade its attack at the last minute by quickly jumped out of the Hollow's attack range with Naqeshi secured safely in his arms. He placed her onto the ground and somehow felt relieved because of the appearance of the Hollow; its sudden attack stopped him from doing what he would eternally regret later…

Byakuya stood and turned around to face the oversized-squid Hollow. His hand instinctively reached for his Zanpakutou and again, he began to feel annoyed; he forgot to take with him his Zanpakutou. This was just not so like him; first, nearly kissing a crown princess who already had a fiancé and second, forgot to take his Zanpakutou. He didn't really care about forgetting his Zanpakutou since he still could use kidou but he did really wished Naqeshi would somehow – miraculously – forget whatever had happened – or nearly happened – earlier between them or just simply didn't quite get what he was nearly did to her – which was just simply sounded like a dumb wish to him…

"Shinigami… Shinigami… Both of you look tasty to me… Wonder who I should eat first…," the Hollow jerked its masked head from one side to one side.

"I'll choose for you," Byakuya held out his right hand, "Hadou Sanjyuusan, Soukatsui!" and a spirit blue ball soared furiously towards the Hollow and strike right onto its mask, causing line of weaknesses to appear. Naqeshi was about to call her Zanpakutou but stopped by Byakuya, "Let me handle this; you could've been hurt again as your wound is not fully healed."

"How dare you… SHINEEEEE!" the Hollow charged towards Byakuya whose already murmured incantations.

"…Hadou Rokujyuusan, Raikouhou!" a powerful huge bullet-like spirit ball blasted through the Hollow's face and its shriek was full of agony. Seconds later, it evaporated into thin air, leaving no traces of it behind. Silent fell between both Naqeshi and Byakuya for a while…

"Byakuya-sama, are you-"

"Forget it."

"Eh?"

"Forget anything about what have happened earlier, don't ask why; just forget it," and he hastily walked away, leaving her with a puzzled face.

Naqeshi tilted her head slightly towards the right, "What's wrong with him? All I'm about to ask is if he's okay since I think he may actually get the cold…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again...

**A/N:** Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then... R&R please...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8:** Silent Understanding_

"Mina-san, all of you are here-"

"Excuse me; I've got work to do."

Byakuya hastily left the living room without glancing at Naqeshi and the others, leaving them puzzled. They looked at each other and shrugged. The crown princess tapped her index finger against her chin, "I wonder if I can help him...," and she left them. All of them kept quiet for a while...

Ichigo decided to break the silence, "Mina, do you realize that-..."

Renji continued Ichigo's words, "...Kuchiki-taichou would excuse himself-..."

Rukia interrupted, "...every time Naqeshi-hime-sama comes around us-..."

Uryuu added, "...like he's trying to avoid her-..."

"...and all of us do notice it," Chad finished.

"Mina, kochi kochi," Orihime beckoned them while peeking through the door way. The five of them looked at each other and approached the naïve-looking lass, joining her for a peek at the corridor. They couldn't see anyone but two voices filled the corridor.

"Byakuya-sama, why-"

"I don't want to sound rude but could you please leave me alone? I really have a lot of work to do."

"That's why I offer you my help and-"

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to trouble you, Hime-sama."

"It wouldn't be a trouble for me, Byakuya-sama. Furthermore, you've taken good care of me during these days and I feel-"

"Really Hime-sama, I thank you for your concerns. You should rest a little bit more," the six of them could see Byakuya walked Naqeshi-hime-sama out of his room and hastily closed the door behind him, leaving Naqeshi with a more puzzled face. She stood for a while in front of the closed door and then walked to her room. Silence fell in the house...

"Mina," Ichigo started, "Don't you all think Byakuya has been acting way out of his usual cold-and-noble character since last two nights ago every time Hime-sama's around?"

"He's obviously trying to avoid her in anyway," Renji added.

"Maybe it sounds weird but...," Rukia was unsure to say the next words, "...Nii-sama is kinda' 'jumpy' this days."

"Something about her makes him uncomfortable, that's for sure," Ishida stated.

"The question is what?" Chad asked and all of them immediately went into deep thoughts.

"Maybe...," all of them turned their attention towards Orihime, "...he kissed her...or nearly kissed her or anything that has to do with that. And he felt somehow embarrassed by whatever event it was."

All of them looked at each other and then involuntarily broke into laughs. Ichigo wiped his tears, "If it was someone else, I might believe that theory but we're talking about Byakuya here."

"And all of my life, I haven't seen Taichou is interested in any romantic relationship with women," Renji held his nearly-ripped-because-of-laughing ribs.

"I can see what you mean, Abarai-san," Uryuu took off his glasses, "I don't think he sees women like the normal men are..."

"He might even consider women are the same as men," Chad said.

"And furthermore," Orihime added, "The only woman he ever loves is Rukia-chan's older sister, Hisana-san."

"You're right," and then a thought struck Rukia's mine, "But Hime-sama does look like Nee-sama, doesn't she?"

"You mean..."

"...he might actually..."

"...did _that_ to her..."

"...because she looks like..."

"...Hisana-san?"

The six of them looked at each other and then shook their heads furiously, "Zettai ni ieda; absolutely no way it'd happen," they said in unison.

"After all, Hime-sama should have been acting the same way as Byakuya does if that really happens," Ichigo added, "Maybe the reason is something else..."

And little did they knew, Byakuya who was in his room sneezed and murmured, "Either I'm getting the cold like she said or someone's talking about me...," he thought for a while, "And how on Earth she can acts like nothing happens? Maybe the dumb wish came true after all..."

* * *

"I've heard it."

"What?"

"You're avoiding her."

"It's none of your business-"

"It IS my business, little Byakuya."

Byakuya glared at Shihouin Yoruichi – in her human form – with annoyance obviously showed on his normally-expressionless face, "Why do you care anyway? It's not you the one I'm trying to avoid."

"Yes, it's not me but A CROWN PRINCESS," her eyes flickered with amusement, "Ne, little Byakuya, why don't you be a good boy and tell me what's going on."

"Stop treating me like I'm your junior, Yoruichi. We're of the same age in case you forget," he gave her another death glare and before turning his attention behind her, "Kisuke, could you please make it quick? Someone's annoying me enough for me to kill her."

"Hai hai, you're still so impatience as before," Urahara Kisuke appeared from a room and closed the door behind him, "Here you go, your cellular phone. The receiver radar is broken and I've already replaced it with a new one," he showed Byakuya his cellular phone but retrieved it back when Byakuya tried to take it.

"Any other problem, Kisuke?" Byakuya asked acidly.

"Byakuya, what's going on between you and Hime-sama? I kinda' worry 'bout you both...even though it's only you the one I'm worrying about," Kisuke asked, ignoring the acidity of Byakuya's voice.

"Both of you are nosey," Byakuya replied sourly, "Now, give me that phone or _I'll get it myself_."

"Chill out, Byakuya," Yoruichi said, "Both of us are just concerned about our _dearest_ friend here. It's not like we're nosey or something. Come on, what's wrong? You've never acting like this..."

"Mind-your-own-business," Byakuya replied monotone but with pure venom.

"Aww, Byakuya... Come on, tell your sister-like friend here."

"As if I consider you as my sister."

"If it's a men's thing, you could just tell me. I promise nothing would slip out of my mouth."

"Seriously Kisuke, if I have something that I want to keep as a secret, I would keep it as one. Wakatana?"

"What secret, Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya turned around hastily and came face to face with Naqeshi who was staring at him with her usual smile and a questioning face. Byakuya heard soft giggles behind him and silently cursed both of the Soul Society's exiles, "N-nothing, Hime-sama. It's not worth of your attention."

"Haime?" Naqeshi looked towards both Yoruichi and Kisuke, "But you three seem to be in a very serious conversation. May I know what it is?"

"Well, you know...," Yoruichi started and grinned mischievously, "Hime-sama, do you happen to realize that Bya-"

ZWIIISH! CRAAASHHH!

All four of them jumped out of a suddenly-appeared Hollow's attack range just in time or they would be as wrecked as the now-wrecked entrance of Urahara's Household Shop. The Hollow who took shape as an oversized mole with gigantic socket-eyes scanned wildly around it, licked its large teeth every time it saw anyone of them four, "Now I've found grown-up Shinigamis...and seem to be a lot more tastier than the youngsters..."

"Who are you calling youngsters?" suddenly Zangetsu found its way to slash the Hollow into two from above but missed as it succeeded in avoiding the blade. Ichigo landed right in front of the Hollow followed by Chad and Rukia, "Urahara-san, it seems something's wrecked your shop."

"Who told you to chase it here?" Kisuke said, "Just get over this already, will you?"

"Okay-...," everyone turned their attention towards the strange rumbling noises in the ground, "What the-"

GRREEEUSHHHH! CRRAAAACKK!

The ground split opened and hundreds of mole-like Hollows appeared together with Renji, Uryuu and Orihime, "They're a bit too many for us to handle, we might use some help," Renji explained while killing of five Hollows.

"SPLIT UP!"

And by Yoruichi's order, every one of them divided into group of two and went to several directions with a large amount of the mole-like Hollows right behind them. And to Byakuya's uneasiness, his partner was Naqeshi and both of them were heading towards Karakura Park. After several minutes of killing and running away from the masked creatures, both of them halted at the part of the park where it happened to be the place where the _certain incident_ between Byakuya and Naqeshi happened…or nearly happened. And Byakuya grew more anxious by each microseconds passed.

"Great, just what I needed. Same place with the same person, perfect for remembering _that thing_. Can things get any worse?" Byakuya thought sarcastically while he swung his Senbonzakura towards the Hollows and Naqeshi used her Mizu no Tenshi to banish the soul-eating monsters. After several minutes, all of the mole-like Hollows vanished into thin air and both of them sheathed their Zanpakutou. Silence fell between them.

"Hime-sama, about the last two nights... I-"

"I know it Byakuya-sama, and I understand."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes, we just can't control our emotions or doings and more ever, if it has something to do with the one that we hold dear. I can't deny that I resemble Hisana in many ways and I know you miss her a lot. So, like you've said, just forget it."

Byakuya tried to say something but stopped himself; he thought it might be better if things left like this even though it wasn't the truth. After all, he wasn't so sure what had make him did _that_; it was either just like Naqeshi said or it was something else that he still couldn't understand. Surprisingly, he nearly smiled but managed to refrain himself from doing so, "So…this is what they called silent understanding..."

"Pardon me, Byakuya-sama?"

"N-nothing. Let's head back; all of them might be waiting for us... And thanks for understanding."

She just simply smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ...review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then… R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9:** To Touch One's Property_

"You're going down!"

"You're the one!"

And instantly, both Ichigo and Renji engaged in a wrestling competition watched by the other students in the class. Noises increased with shouting and cheering. Byakuya looked up from the test papers' marking to the wrestling match; it was a free-from-lesson period and since he was in a very calm mood, he let his students continued with the noises and decided silently to stop them if the noises reached an unbearable level. Sometimes, it felt great to watch his students so energetic even though he considered some of them as a family rather than students. It reminded him how noisy the classes had been when he studied in Shinigami Academy in the past – Yoruichi's naughty tricks on the teachers, Kuukaku's rebellious act in each lessons, Kisuke's disastrous experiments and Sousuke's random jokes…

He stopped marking the papers; the thought of Sousuke made him feel…uncomfortable. He shook his head and took a deep breath. Just as he exhaled it, a voice boomed out of the P.A. system, "Sorry for the interruption. To Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei, would you please go to the Principal's office now? I repeat, to Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei, would you please go to the Principal's office now? Thank you."

Despite of the booming announcing-voice, it didn't stop his students from making noises which made Byakuya doubt if his students did hear of the announcement. He looked at his students for a while and them quietly walked out of the classroom and headed for the Principal's office. When he arrived there, he knocked the door twice and someone answered from the inside, "Come in."

"Yes, Sensei? You call for me-…," Byakuya's voice trailed off as he saw Aizen Sousuke – obviously in a gigai – was sitting across the Principal. His hazel eyes fixed towards him immediately and somehow, it made Byakuya felt anxious.

"Kuchiki-sensei, you've come," the Principal said, failed to notice the tensed atmosphere between the two in-disguised Shinigamis, "Aizen Sousuke-san here says that he wants to meet you in person. And since I believe your class is having a free period right now, you may take your time."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei," Sousuke stood up and bowed slightly, "Thank you for the co-operation given."

"Not a problem at all, Aizen-san."

Sousuke turned towards Byakuya, "The rooftop," he said shortly and walked out of the office. Byakuya bowed slightly towards the Principal and then closed the door behind him. He began to head towards the roof top with thoughts appeared in his mind. And since none of them had their Zanpakutou with them, he doubted Sousuke was here for a fight.

When he arrived there, Sousuke was staring at the cloudy blue sky. His hazel hair was softly blown by the gentle breeze, so as Byakuya's dark hair. Byakuya took several steps towards Sousuke and stopped when the distance between them was less than three meters. Again, a tensed-silent atmosphere fell between them.

"What is it?" Byakuya started.

"It's about her," Sousuke replied without turning his sight from the sky.

"Her?"

"Naqeshi I mean."

"What's wrong with Hime-sama? You know she's alright now."

"Of course I know that; we've met with each other recently. It's just… Thank you for taking care of her."

"Huh? You're w-welcome."

"It… I'm not here only for thanking you; I'm here for something else."

"What?"

Sousuke again set a cold glare towards Byakuya, "Don't you dare to _touch_ her," he began to approached Byakuya and stood right beside Byakuya, whispering acidly, "She's mine or I'll make sure that _thief_ suffers a life like hell...," and he walked away.

Byakuya stared into the empty air, "….And I nearly did a sinful act…"

* * *

"You're going down!"

"You're the one!"

And instantly, both Ichigo and Renji engaged in a tug-of-war with several other students behind them. A lot of the female students cheered while the young men shouted. The teachers enjoyed the scene; seeing their students in a competitive spirit sure lifting up the mood. After all, everyone should have some fun during the annual Karakura High School's Sport Day. Even the not-easily-entertained Byakuya was amused by the sporting events; it was tiring but everyone had smiles on each of their faces.

Byakuya laid his back against the chair, crossing his legs and stretched his arms behind him and let them rested on his head. A female student offered him drinks which he politely refused and then wondered why the lass walked away with a reddening face. He pondered into his thoughts for a while and then turned his attention back to the tug-of-war which both Ichigo and Renji had managed to snap the thick rope into two and then hastily engaged into a wrestling competition with the students' cheering grew louder and the teachers made no efforts at all to stop the un-planned sporting event.

He shook his head slightly and nearly smiled faintly, "No wonder Renji is originally from Division 11 and I can bet Ichigo would ends at the same place as Zaraki Kenpachi… They are just simply fighting-fanatics…"

During these days, he was always been surprised by himself; he was somehow a lot more 'open' to others and began to appreciate those who were around him especially his adopted sister and his loyal-from-deep-within fukutaichou. He always found that his lips always nearly turned into a faint smile every time he felt pleased or just simply…happy. How long had time passed since he stopped to smile or 'open' to others; Hisana's death really affected him. Perhaps, being a sensei wasn't a bad thing after all; mixing with energetic youngsters certainly made even the coldest person to melt down the frozen barrier of the heart.

And Byakuya thought that being a sensei wasn't the only reason for the changes he experienced; Naqeshi's presence somehow made the changes possible and Byakuya simply couldn't explain what effects Naqeshi had done to him. And Sousuke's _reminder_ didn't do any help; he didn't dare to be left alone with her since with or without remembering her fiancé's threat, making it hard for Byakuya to find out what kind of thing that actually tried to surface up his memories every time he saw her.

Byakuya unconsciously sighed; he began to feel annoyed again. He knew he forgot something important about Naqeshi but he just couldn't remember what it was. He stared towards the wrestling match between Ichigo and Renji for a while before deciding to take a walk around the school compound. He needed to calm his began-to-feel-annoyed mind. Silently, he excused himself and walked away from the noisy groups towards the quieter part of the school compound.

Confident that he was all alone, Byakuya took a deep breath and moved into a fighting stance; it had been a long time since he practiced Hakuda (bare-hand military combat) and he guessed this was just the perfect time for it. He closed his eyes and his Hakuda-teaching sensei's words came back to him slowly, _"The best way to practice is to fight with opponents, either real or not…"_

Slowly, imaginary enemies appeared around Byakuya and as if it was a routine, his left foot slid a little backwards and placed itself firmly at a right-angle from the right foot. His hands moved to what it seemed like a boxing style but with the hands un-fist. He took another deep breath and calmly exhaled it. He opened his eyes slowly and despite the enemies were just imaginary of his, he still could 'see' them…

Without any warnings, he leaped towards one of the imaginary rivals and swung a powerful side-kick. Then, he swiftly moved into a series of combinations of attacks, 'knocking out' the unseen rivals to less than half of them all. He made a fast back kick to thwart the 'surprise attacks' of three unreal opponents and with a speed nearly as fast as lightning, he thrust his hand into the chest of the last unseen opponents. Now, he was alone 'again'.

Just then, someone was clapping behind him, "Your Hakuda is just as excellent as your Zanjutsu (Zanpakutou-handling technique), Byakuya-sama."

"Naqeshi-hime-sama," Byakuya turned around to see Naqeshi walked calmly towards him, "Why are you here?"

"Just want to have a look at the Sport Day," she replied, smiling, "_Your students_ have been talking about it like for two days and it has aroused my interest."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see all your swift Hakuda moves," Naqeshi smiled meaningfully, "What about a brief match?"

"Huh?"

"With me. It's a lot more _exciting_ than fighting off several imaginary enemies."

"But your injury-," he was cut short when Naqeshi suddenly delivered a high side-kick which he managed to block with his right arm. Her leg seemed to be fragile but now Byakuya knew it was nearly as hard as steel if it used for attacking as his arm reddened because of the sudden attack.

She placed her foot back onto the ground and moved into a fighting stance, "What about the injury again?"

Carefully hiding the feeling of pain on his right arm, he moved into his fighting stance, "I guess I underestimate you, Hime-sama."

"Don't hold back or you'll regret, Byakuya-sama."

For what it seemed like an eternity, they, in their own fighting stance, faced each other quietly and let the breeze was the one between them…

ZHHUUUP!

Both of them leaped towards each other at the same time, with Naqeshi delivered a powerful blow and Byakuya blocked it successfully. They made hasty backwards-steps and now, Byakuya made the first move. He swung his leg low to create a low swing-kick. Naqeshi made a backward jump and just as her feet landed safely on the hard ground, Byakuya was delivering another attack and this time, a powerful thrust. She parried it with success and quickly performed a counter-attack; she delivered an upper-cut and when Byakuya stepped backwards, she quickly made a scissor kick which he barely dodged.

Naqeshi was about to spin her body to deliver a back kick but somehow, she lost her balance and fell right towards Byakuya who was caught unaware by the sudden incident. Both of them fell onto the ground with Naqeshi was on top of Byakuya, facing each other. In the midst of confusion, he realized their lips nearly touched and felt his face grew warm. Fortunately for him, she didn't realize it as she was focusing on her ankle.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Naqeshi sat up straight, "Gomen, Byakuya-sama. I can be clumsy sometimes…," she tried to stand up but failed and was about to fail again. Thanks to Byakuya's fast reaction, she fell safely into his arms and to Byakuya's uneasiness, their current position looked like a couple which the male was about to kiss the female; fortunately for him, no one was around to misunderstand their situation…or so he thought.

"Maybe you've sprained your ankle, Hime-sama-…," his voice trailed off as he raised his head towards the rooftop and his eye widened in both anxious and shock.

Failed to realize Byakuya's sudden apprehension, Naqeshi touched her ankle, "I guess I really have sprained it, Byakuya-sama. I think-… Byakuya-sama, what are you looking at?" she looked towards the direction where Byakuya's eyes fixed and no one was in sight, "Byakuya-sama?"

"I-It's nothing…," Byakuya replied and stood up, "Let me help you up," and he held out his hand which Naqeshi gratefully took. She stood up slowly and with her right arm was placed onto Byakuya's shoulder and he placed a helping hand on her waist, both of them began to walk slowly towards the Sport Day's camps. Naqeshi kept talking about her clumsiness but Byakuya heard none of them.

The only thing he was thinking about was, "_He_ saw me with her… _Aizen Sousuke _saw me with Naqeshi-hime-sama, his fiancée… I have a really bad omen about this… His eyes tell me that…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then… R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 10:** The Deathly Illusion_

_**In Soul Society…**_

"Kuchiki-taichou still hasn't given any reports yet?"

"Iie, Yamamoto-taichou."

Hearing his fukutaichou's short reply, Yamamoto Genryuusai sighed, "This is so unusual of him… He has never been like this before… Have you sent someone to check over the mission?"

"Iie, Yamamoto-taichou. I'll send someone now-… Who is it?" Sasakibe Choujirou looked towards the door and a young man with spiky white hair entered, "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou ignored him and stared towards Genryuusai, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Haime?" Genryuusai raised his white eyebrows, "What is it?"

"It has something to do with Kuchiki-taichou's mission…or specifically, Kuchiki-taichou," Toushirou said each word with uncertainty.

Now, Genryuusai felt a bit curious, "Kuchiki-taichou? I believe he has done nothing illegal…"

"Well, kind of…," Toushirou handed the old Shinigami a letter, "It was send by an anonymous sender…or not really an anonymous sender since Hinamori-fukutaichou recognized the writings at once. I think it'd be better if you read it yourself."

Genryuusai took the letter with a puzzled face and read it. His calm face then turned into a shock one, "Is this…true?"

Toushirou nodded slightly, "Yes, people from the Emperor's palace have confirmed it."

"And?"

"The Emperor wants us all to deal with this, NOW."

"This is truly…shocking," Genryuusai kept silent for a while before facing the young taichou, "Since the Emperor has ordered us so… Prepare for the assault."

* * *

_**In the Human World…**_

CRAAASHH!

Instantly, all eyes darted towards the broken pieces of plate that Byakuya was currently holding. He stood still for a while before bending down to pick up the broken pieces. Rukia approached him, "Nii-sama, let me do it…"

"It's fine...," and together, the Kuchiki siblings picked up the pieces and threw then into the waste bin. Byakuya was about to thanked his foster sister when the telephone rang, "I'll get it," and Byakuya walked out of the kitchen.

"Mina…," Ichigo started, "Do you realize Byakuya kinda' strange these days?"

"Ever since Naqeshi-hime-sama has gone back home three days ago, he's strange," Chad stated, "And he always off to some unknown place without our knowing during these three days."

"Maybe he's just feeling a bit concern about Naqeshi-hime-sama and goes to Soul Society," Uryuu presumed, "I mean, it's natural for him to be concern since Hime-sama just said, "I'm off to a place and if I don't return, I'll be in Soul Society," and then went off without even waiting for Kuchiki-san to be back here."

"I understand his concerns and I DO understand if he didn't even tell us about his going to Soul Society, "Renji said, "But to visit her every day? That's a bit over of 'concern'."

"Who knows what is in his mind," Rukia said, "Even I as his sister don't understand him sometimes…"

"Konbanwa, mina!" Orihime walked happily into the kitchen, "I've bought Takoyaki for us!"

"Where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh? He didn't tell you?"

"What do you mean by he didn't tell us?"

"He said that he's going out for a while…"

All of them kept silent for a while. Then, Renji sighed, "Just remind me that if I heard footsteps walking in the corridor at two a.m., it is just Kuchiki-taichou that is just returning from his whatever-walk."

RING! RING! RING!

"I'll get it," Rukia walked towards the phone and just when the others was about to start another conversation when they heard Rukia shouted, "NANI?!"

A minute later, she returned into the kitchen with a pale face. Orihime, feeling concern, approached her slowly, "Rukia-chan… What's wrong?"

"Nii-sama… He… Nii-sama…"

"What's wrong with Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu asked.

"He…," and to their shock, fear and tears filled Rukia's eyes.

* * *

"_Go to a cave just at the south of Karakura Town now and remember, NO ONE must know of this or the deal is off."_

This was the seventh time Byakuya received the same anonymous caller since three days ago – which made him missed to see Naqeshi's departure to Soul Society – with the differences were the places for the so-called meeting places. Before, the meeting place were at an abandoned park, the school, a closed factory, the forest, the hospital and a mansion in ruins and now, the cave in which he was standing in front of. Normally, he would ignore anything like this but the mysterious caller had said something that made him curious.

"_Before you put down the phone, I want to tell you something interesting. Hisana has reincarnated. Your dearest Hisana has reincarnated…"_

If the caller hadn't described Hisana both physically and psychologically in full detail, Byakuya wouldn't believe any words the caller had said. And he would just ignore the caller if it wasn't for the caller claimed that he or she knew where the reincarnated Hisana was. And because of this, he agreed to follow every of the caller's words.

"_I have revived her successfully…but with through an illegal way of course. No worries, no harm done during the process and no sacrifice is needed which made me wonder why Soul Society labels the so-called reviving thingy as illegal… But of course you don't know anything about this; top-secret information they would say… I'll tell you the meeting place but better don't take your time; no one wants to wait for someone unknown for a long period of time…"_

The caller didn't appear every time on their meeting but someone else appeared; Byakuya couldn't believe his eyes but he knew Hisana was the one appeared at the meeting places. But, every time he was about to approached her, she would then looked at her watch and then walked away and when Byakuya was about to give her a chase, she would just disappeared. And then, he would blame himself for not reacting fast enough every time he got the anonymous call. He knew he had to be quick next time…

Now, he was standing in front of the cave entrance and no Hisana was in sight. At first, he thought he was early and waited for nearly an hour but still no Hisana in sight. He sighed, "Maybe she has gone away… Who would stay in a place like this to wait for someone unknown?" and began to walk away.

Byakuya was about fifty meters from the cave entrance when he felt a presence; he turned around and saw _Hisana_ was entering the cave. He instantly turned his heels and ran towards the cave, "Hisana!"

He stopped at the cave entrance, breathing heavily. He looked around him but Hisana had gone, "She's inside the cave," Byakuya assumed quickly and was about to run inside the cave when someone called his name.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Halt!"

Byakuya turned around and saw Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jyuushiro with their own sub-ordinates behind them and an army of royal-like soldiers within the already large group. And before he could say anything, he saw Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and the others also there. Even Yoruichi and Kisuke were there, standing with a serious face.

Byakuya's eyes widened with surprise, "What are you all doing here-…"

"_Since you know she's reincarnated through an illegal way, there are no way the guys from Soul Society or anyone else but us should know about her revival or who knows what would happen to your dearest Hisana? Kurotsuchi Mayuri might find an interest to do a whole lot of hell-like experiments on her since she's the first one whose successfully been revived through whatever way is used. And I don't think you could let her to disappear twice in your life… So remember, NO ONE should know about this…"_

Byakuya remembered the anonymous caller's warning and began to have horrible thoughts, "Shimatta! They would find out about Hisana if they enter the cave!"

"Hand her over, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou! No harm would be done if you hand her over!" Jyuushiro said and took a step forward into the cave.

"They have found out about her!" Byakuya thought and began to plan a way to let Hisana to escape without harm, "I guess I just have to do this…," and he faced all the Shinigamis and non-Shinigamis, unsheathing his Senbonzakura and pointed it to them, "I'm not handing her over."

"Byakuya!" Jyuushiro shouted desperately, "We know you do not mean any of these and we wouldn't want to fight with you! Please, put away your Zanpakutou and hand her over!"

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried out, "Just hand her over so no one would be hurt!"

"Gomen but I'm not handing her over…"

"Byakuya! Please-… What the?!"

"Senbonzakura…,"Byakuya held out his Zanpakutou, "…Ban-kai!" and thousands tiny petal-like blades appeared around him. By his command, the lethal blades began to attack the shocked gathering like a hurricane of sakura petals. Before they could react properly, Byakuya already murmured incantations, "…Bakudou Rokujyuuichi, Rokujyoukourou!"

They were suddenly unable to move despite how much effort they were giving; Byakuya had proved that he wasn't just good in Zanjutsu and Hakuda, he also excelled in Kidou. Seeing the rare chance, Byakuya retrieved his Senbonzakura to its sword-form and then ran into the cave, ignoring completely the shouts he received. In his head was nothing other than thinking of Hisana's safety; he knew he had to get Hisana out of the cave and hid her somewhere safe even it meant to turn his back against Soul Society.

He desperately looked for Hisana at every direction as he ran without decelerating. He reached the end of the cave and saw Hisana was affronted by a humanoid-like Hollow. Her normally-calm face was filled with pure fear and her eyes widened, crying fright tears. The Hollow approached her slowly and lifting its arm. Byakuya couldn't bear to lose Hisana twice; without thinking clearly, he thrust Senbonzakura into the Hollow's abdomen…

"SHIIINNEEEEE!"

Crimson spots flew at every direction; on the ground, his face, his clothes… Byakuya's eyes widened in shock; instead of killing off a Hollow, a familiar person stood in front of him, holding his Senbonzakura, "Naqeshi-hime-sama… B-But the Hollow…"

Naqeshi didn't say anything, gripping the blade tightly and before any of them could react, Byakuya was suddenly thrown towards the cave wall. Now, Sousuke stood between Byakuya and Naqeshi, giving Byakuya a cold glare. Byakuya stood and tried to approach Sousuke but stopped by Jyuushiro and Shunsui, "Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, you are under arrest for kidnapping and harming the Crown Princess Aizen Naqeshi-hime-sama," and both of his hands were hand-cuffed.

"M-Matte…," Byakuya's usually-calm voice now sounded desperate, looking towards the wounded Naqeshi who was currently attended by Orihime, "I didn't do anything-"

"I wanted to believe you Byakuya," Jyuushiro said sadly, "But you tried to kill Hime-sama right in front of our eyes…"

"B-But-"

"But what?" Sousuke approached Byakuya slowly, "In these three days, she wasn't anywhere to be found and within these days, the Emperor received a ransom of her kidnapping, demanding the Emperor to retire from his position and all of his royal family to be exiled to Human World. And if all the royalties gone, automatically the throne would be given to you. And in these three days, we were told by Kurosaki-kun and the others that you've always missing without their notice. And even if you could prove that you haven't been to anywhere suspicious, the fact you've resisted to hand her over safely and tried to kill her can't be denied."

"B-But I don't do any- Nani?!"

Sousuke delivered a powerful blow to Byakuya's abdomen, "And this is for Naqeshi," and just before Byakuya's lost his consciousness, he heard Sousuke whispered to him, "I've told you not to _touch _her but you didn't listen. Now, hell you go, Kuchiki Byakuya…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then… R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11:** Hell Confusions_

"S-Soukyoku?"

Every one of the Taichou in the meeting hall turned their shocked faces towards the old Soul Society Emperor; their widened eyes clearly showed disbelief with what they had just heard. Yamamoto Genryuusai cleared his throat, "Your Highness, do you say Soukyoku?"

"Yes," the Emperor said firmly with a hint of seriousness in his deep voice, "Soukyoku is the punishment for the traitor."

"B-but Your Highness," Ukitake Jyuushirou stepped forward, "We still haven't got to the bottom of the case."

"The fact he kidnapped my daughter and tried to kill her couldn't be changed," the Emperor managed to say the words through the gritted teeth, "Unless…you're thinking the same thing as him?"

"It's not like that, Your Highness," Hitsugaya Toushirou interrupted, "We couldn't change the facts. But the one who has been telling us about the…kidnapping is also a traitor, and he has done a more serious crime than-"

"Rubbish!" the Emperor barked, "He is my son-in-law to-be and I do know how to choose a suitor for my daughter! He has just proved to all of us that he's always been at our side! He would never betray my trust!"

"That's why I keep telling the _grown-ups_ to inform of Aizen's betrayal to the Emperor but they just won't listen saying it's not a big deal… Now, it brings us a major trouble… If only the Emperor is informed with this earlier…," and Toushirou kept muttering under his breath.

"Aizen Sousuke is an illusion master with the help of his Zanpakutou, Your Highness. He might actually use his Zanpakutou to fool us all with the kidnapping," Unohana Retsu calmly stated.

"And did the attempt of trying to kill my daughter seem to be an illusion then?" the Emperor threw a serious glare towards Kyoraku Shunsui.

Shunsui shook his head slightly, "I-Iie…"

"Then what kind of evidences you have that suggested Sousuke used his Zanpakutou to trick us?" the Emperor turned towards Soi Fong.

Carefully hiding her sudden apprehension, Soi Fong lowered her head, "None, Your Highness."

"Now, it is clear to us that Aizen Sousuke didn't do anything to harm Soul Society; instead, he saved Soul Society from falling into a traitor's hands," the Emperor eyed every one of Taichou in the meeting hall, "Any other objections?"

Mumbles of, "Iie, You Highness," slowly followed. The Emperor looked every one of the Taichou in the hall and then cleared his throat.

"I then announced that…Kuchiki Byakuya is sentenced to death, by Soukyoku."

* * *

"I-Iie… They can't… Nii-sama…"

"Get a hold of yourself, Rukia," Renji hastily grabbed the falling Rukia by her arms, "Calm yourself, okay?"

"Calm-myself?" Rukia asked weakly, "They're going to kill Nii-sama and you tell me to calm down?!"

"Rukia…," Ichigo slowly called out, "I don't want to sound rude but you should have expected this; Byakuya's a Taichou and Soukyoku is the punishment for a Taichou who did a crime such _this crime_."

"Only _if_ Nii-sama _did_ do _that_ without _any_ _illusions involved_," Rukia said each word with a hidden acidity, "More ever, they should finish the investigation first before deciding his punishment…_if he is really guilty_."

Both Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and then at the petite lady who looked really fragile now but from her eyes showed a hidden fury; both the men looked each others again and then sighed. Obviously, Rukia would do anything to save her foster brother even if by the means of fighting the whole Empire of Soul Society.

And they both knew, they couldn't do anything to stop her.

* * *

"Iie! They can't do that to Byakuya-sama! Not even Otoo-sama!"

"Hime-sama! Please, restrain yourself! Your wound is still not fully healed!"

"There's must be a mistake!"

"Naqeshi, I don't really care if you do want to meet and argue with your father. But please, calm down and have a rest."

Naqeshi stopped struggling with the ladies-in-waiting around her and looked up to her fiancé, Sousuke, who was approaching her slowly with a gently smile on his tender face. She stared towards him, not believing that he was there, "Sousuke…"

"What?" Sousuke smiled, "Haven't seen me before?"

"Iie… It's just…," she stared at him closely, "How come can you… I mean, you're…"

"Otoo-sama lets me."

"Otoo-sama?"

"Like you, he refuses for me to call him 'Your Highness'. You two are of the same kind."

"I…," Naqeshi stopped for a while, "What is happening here?"

"What do you mean?" Sousuke took a seat beside her.

"You're here…and Byakuya-sama is sentenced to death. What is happening here?"

Sousuke didn't reply her question immediately; he took her hands and held them tight, "Just rest; you do not need to trouble yourself with these problems."

"Sousuke, you're not answering my question."

"Don't you remember what _he_ had tried to do to you?" Sousuke looked right into her eyes, using a different tone for the word 'he'.

"I…," Naqeshi lowered her head, "He tried to kill me…"

"Yes," Sousuke then raised her head by her chin, "See what I mean? Now, why don't you rest-"

"There's must be a mistake!" Naqeshi said half-shouting, "Byakuya-sama wouldn't do that, neither to me nor anyone else!"

"Then… Are you saying that I'm the culprit then?" Sousuke asked with an obvious hint of sourness.

"I don't mean that!" she was now shouting with desperation clearly showed in her voice, "There must be a mistake! Byakuya-sama would never be-"

"Then…are you suggesting that I'm lying?"

"Eh?"

"I'm the one that report this case to Otoo-sama. So…are you saying that I'm lying to your father?"

"This… I...," Naqeshi lost of words, "Sousuke… I…"

"Just rest…," Sousuke pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "You're confused right now… Rest, and then you can think properly. And that's when you know who you should believe in…"

Naqeshi didn't answer; instead, she let herself resting in her fiancé's embrace and yes, she was really confused.

* * *

"Soukyoku…"

Byakuya stood up and walked towards the small window, stopped to admire the moonless but starry night. Slowly, his mind drifted to the event when Rukia was sentenced to death – also by Soukyoku but saved by Ichigo and his so-called comrades – and then, the current event. He still clearly could remember that he was trying his hard to save Hisana but it somehow ended as he was trying to kill Naqeshi instead. Unconsciously, he sighed.

"This is a hell lot of confusions…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** If you think this chapter is boring, blame my cousin. She's the one responsible for the crappy chapter – I mean, annoying me every minutes passed and putting the 'writer-block' curse on me even as I'm typing this…. So…review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or it would never the same again…

**A/N:** Don't want to bother you all with my talks, just keep on reading then… R&R please…

--

_**Chapter 12**__**:**__ Within Awkward Conversations_

"Otoo-sama, he is-"

"He IS guilty."

"Otoo-sama, I believe there is a mistake-"

"He TRIED TO KILL you and possibly DESTROY whole of Soul Society."

"Otoo-sama, please, I plead for you wisdom and just. All of us know that-"

"Naqeshi my dear princess, have a rest…and NO more questions."

Naqeshi would had argued further but upon seeing her father's serious eyes, she knew every of her arguments, despite how logic they were, would be useless. Reluctantly, she bowed slightly and left the Emperor's Chamber.

Walking at a slow pace, she sighed softly, "He's such a stubborn man…"

"You need to stop worrying things, Naqeshi," two warm hands held her shoulders. She turned around, facing a smiling-gently Sousuke.

Naqeshi smiled slightly, "You nearly give me a surprise, Sousuke."

"Gomen, I didn't mean to. Now, what's bothering you? You look disappointed."

"It's just…Otoo-sama can be really stubborn at times, to the point of annoying me."

"Let me guess; both of you are debating on something and somehow, he just refuses to hear any of your arguments."

"Not just _something_, Sousuke. It's…important for me."

"What is it then?"

Naqeshi looked away, "You _wouldn't_ like it… And the last thing I want now is to make you…_irritated._"

"Try me."

"Oh well, if you insist… It's about Byakuya-sama."

Sousuke raised his eyebrows, "Him?"

"I just cannot believe he could do such…thing, something so treacherous."

"Are you suggesting my report – and the others' – is somehow suspicious looking?"

"I don't mean that. I'm afraid someone out there might have fooled us all with the intent of harming Byakuya-sama."

"Fooling either you or me is one thing but _fooling everyone_ is an impossible feat. The most important thing is your thought, your feelings. What do you feel deep inside?"

"…Byakuya-sama is not guilty."

"If you say that Otoo-sama is stubborn, you're ten times more than him," Sousuke then left Naqeshi alone who almost immediately felt anxious and somewhat guilty. After all, all of the people in the world, she must trust her fiancé…right?

* * *

"Heh, at last he's showing his true colours."

"Who would have guessed that the most feared and respectable taichou of Gotei 13 would commit such a shocking crime?"

"Do you really believe that? I mean, _someone else_ was the one who literally tried to kill us all before."

"Tell me how he could possibly fool the Emperor. For as long as I concern, he doesn't trust any of us enough to protect his castle."

"First, the sister and now, the head of the family himself. A criminal under the guise of noble people if you ask me."

"He's not guilty!"

"Then tell us whodunit."

"S-someone else obviously! Furthermore, Hime-sama also says the same thing!"

"Come on, she's only a princess. In other words, a knows-nothing-about-fighting lady. Everyone can agree that he's famous among the females and she must have just attracted to him just like the others."

"She's got a fiancé, remember?"

"You do know our criminal here is of a higher caste than her current fiancé; she could have second thought of her fiancé-"

"Greetings, dear fellow Shinigamis."

Almost instantly, the chat stopped and the three Shinigamis turned around to face a with-unreadable-expression Alnho Naqeshi, the Soul Society Crown Princess. One of them stood up and gave a respect bow with which she replied with a smile. The other two however hesitated before bowing and felt extremely anxious: _what if she had heard their conversations?_

After a few agonizing seconds, to their utmost relief, the Crown Princess smiled, stating that she had not listened to their nearly-insulting conversations.

"Hime-sama, may we help you?"

"I wish to speak with Byakuya-sama. Will you let me?"

"Sure Hime-sama. He's just at the end of the corridor."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," once again, she smiled and was about to walk down the corridor when she stopped at the entrance, "Ah yes, before I forget… One, I believe full-heartedly Byakuya-sama is not guilty. Two, the so-called crime which Rukia had been accused with before was actually done for the sake of saving innocents' lives. Three, I'm a fully-trained Shinigami, despite my status as a Crown Princess. Four, I have no romantic feelings for Byakuya-sama and my heart has been reserved by Sousuke. Last but not least, choose your words wisely next time…_if there is a next time_."

Turning to a now-grinning Shinigami and completely ignoring the other two, Naqeshi smiled, "I believe your name is Rikichi from the 6th Division, am I correct? Your Taichou must be proud to have such a loyal subordinate like you under his wing. Good day to all of you," she then disappeared through the entrance, leaving a grinning widely Shinigami and two sweating-profusely Shinigamis.

"Do you hear that? Hime-sama praises me!"

"Who cares about that when I have to think of my now-shortened future?"

"And here I was completely assured she had heard nothing when she smiled… I'm doomed."

"She praises me! She praises me! She-"

"URUSAI."

* * *

Byakuya softly sighed; Hisana had not appeared in his dreams lately, and Byakuya assumed it was because of his failure in continuing protecting Rukia in the future since his future had been ripped away from him.

He had been _kindly_ informed of the Soukyoku and the exact date of his execution for his so-called treachery. Such a life…

Through a small window, he gazed up to the darkened sky, "At least, we might end up together again Hisana…"

"Surrendering already?"

Startled from his thoughts, Byakuya quickly turned around to see a serious-looking Naqeshi, "H-Hime-sama… Why are you here?"

"Trying to give you some hope but I guess it's a fruitless effort to even talk to a person who has given up his life," Naqeshi replied with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not giving up! It's just… Well, no one can change the Emperor's mind once he has decided on something, and I've heard that not even you could talk him out of it."

"How do you-… It doesn't matter; the thing is you _should not ever_ surrender to fate that is still yet to be sealed."

"I can continue on wishing an impossible dream but it…_hurts_ more that way."

"Just don't give up no matter how much pain you have to endure, Byakuya-sama! I-I'll personally help you to get out of this mess!"

"Even if it means turning your back against Soul Society and most importantly, your fiancé?"

"I-I…"

"Naqeshi-hime-sama, I thank you for believing me even until now but please, will you stop giving me false hope? And, as polite as I can be, please leave me alone."

Naqeshi sighed, "…I'll take my leave for now. I'll be back and by then, I'll definitely have a way to help you."

With it, she left Byakuya alone in his prison cell.

Byakuya stared at the place where Naqeshi had stood before returning his gaze towards the darkened sky, "…Hisana, please help me."

--

**A/N:** (banging head onto the wall muttering , "This is my punishment for VERY LATE update...") It's my cousin's fault, cursing me for a SEVERE WRITER"S BLOCK… Err, review?


End file.
